The New Girl?!?!?! Part One
by Neko-Onna
Summary: rated PG-13 for mild cussing......my first fic so please don't flame........a new girl arrives at Tenchi's house......gotta read the rest to find out what happens....


The New Girl!?!?! Part 1  
story about Tenchi Muyo(DUH). please don't flame. my first fic.  
disclaimer: I will never ever own Tenchi Muyo. This is just for entertainment so DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!  
  
Kiumi sat on the steps watching Tiger perform tricks. Tiger was her cabbit. Kiumi was  
waiting to see Tsunami, her teacher. Tsunami had taught her almost everything she knew.   
Kiumi was 15 going on 16, and only knew that she had a twin brother. She had been with   
Tsunami for most of her life. The door opened behind her.  
"Kiumi......You may come in now." Tsunami said in her wonderful musical voice.   
Kiumi walked in and stared at the immense room. It was huge. She had never been in Tsunami's   
living quarters before.   
"Yes Tsunami?" She asked, bowing.  
"Kiumi, please don't. You will only make it harder for me."   
Kiumi wondered what she meant. It was like Tsunami could read her mind.   
"Kiumi, it is time. You understand." Tsunami told her, her voice breaking.   
"But........I want to stay here and learn more!" Kiumi protested.   
Tsunami shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Please don't make this difficult. You have no more to learn from me. Now go, before I get too  
emotional." Tsunami said. She turned around and almost started to cry. Kuimi looked at her, then   
bowed respectfully. "Yes Tsunami. I am sorry for causing you grief. Goodbye." Then Kiumi ran   
out the door. Tsunami sighed then looked at Tiger. "Take care of her ok Tiger?" Tsunami asked of  
the little cabbit. The cabbit replied, "Meow Meoooowww!!!" or "Yes Ma'am!" Then the tiny cabbit   
ran out the door. Tsunami sighed again and sat down on her couch.   
  
Kiumi ran to her room, Tiger close behind. "Tiger i don't want to leave Tsunami....." Kiumi started   
but stopped. She sighed then got out her backpack. She packed her few belongings and walked   
out of her room. She walked to Tsunami's room and lightly knocked on the door. "Yes?" Tsunami   
asked. She sounded like she had been crying. Kiumi walked into the room and bowed. "Mistress   
Tsunami, thank you for having taught me so much. I will miss you terribly. Goodbye." Then Kiumi   
swiftly turned around and walked out. She walked out into the bright sunlight and muttered,  
"Earth." She was instantly blinded by an intense bright light and was nearly whisked off her feet.   
She clutched Tiger and her backpack as she was slowly lowered onto the ground. The intense   
light faded and she stared at the vast landscape in front of her. "Wow." She whispered. It was   
so beautiful. She shook her head and told herself she needed to focus. "Now to find Yosho."  
  
She walked. And walked. For at least 3 hours she walked. Tiger was the first to notice it. It was a big house.  
There in front of the fence was two Jurai bodyguards. "Hmmmm, Princess Ayeka is here. How interesting."   
Kiumi said to her little cabbit. Kiumi walked up to them. "Hello. What is your business here?" The one on the   
right said. "My name is Kiumi and I am here to see Yosho Misaki. Also I must use your phone." She said politely.   
"She knows the name of Tenchi's grandfather!! She must be from Jurai!!" The one on the left whispered. Kiumi  
listened and silently laughed. "Excuse me. I have been trained by Tsunami." Kiumi interuppted. Both bodyguards  
started mumbling in shock. "May I come in please?" Kiumi asked politely. The guards shrugged then opened the   
door. "Thank You." Kiumi said. She nodded to both of them. Then she started walking towards the house.   
  
Ryoko sat on the roof of the house drinking wine as usual. But something seemed wrong to her. What was it?!?!? She   
stared at the vast landscape in front of Tenchi's house. Something was definetly wrong. But what? Then she looked   
down onto the driveway. There was a girl walking towards the house. She had dark purple hair that was braided around   
her face. She looked familair. "Why does it seem like I know her?!!?" Ryoko said to herself. The girl was looking at the   
ground as she walked. But then she looked up at Ryoko. The girl smiled. Ryoko stared at her. That face was so familiar.  
Then it hit her. It was Kiumi, that brat that beat her a few years ago in the land of Tsunami. Ryoko scowled then looked away.  
  
Kiumi had no idea Ryoko was gonna be there. She bet Tsunami did know but was silent. When Ryoko scowled and looked   
away, Kiumi shrugged. Of course Ryoko would do that. Kiumi had of course beaten her. Kiumi kept walking towards the front   
of the house. She reached the front door and pulled it open. "Phone, Phone....where is it?!?" Then she saw it. She grabbed the   
reciever and started dialing. Tsunami answered. "Hello Kiumi. Were you surprised at who was there?" Tsunami said happily.  
"Tsunami that was not funny!! You should have told me Ryoko was gonna be here!! And.....oh shit. Tsunami I gotta go. Bye."  
Kiumi hung up the phone. It was Ayeka, the princess brat of Jurai. Ayeka walked slowly down the stairs. "Excuse me. Who are  
you and why are you here?" She said in her highly annoying voice. Kiumi turned from the phone. "Hello you princess brat. My   
name is Kiumi and I was talking to my mistress....or she was my mistress." Kiumi said. "Who was your mistress?" Ayeka said.  
Kiumi remained silent. "As the princess of Jurai I order you to tell me!!!!" She yelled. That little outburst brought Sasami and   
Ryo-Oh-Ki running. Sasami stopped short and stared. Ryo-Oh-Ki went over to Tiger and they both started meowing. "Kiumi,   
you're here!!!!" Sasami practically screamed. Then she ran and gave Kiumi a big hug. Ayeka took a double take. "Sasami, you   
know this girl?" Sasami nodded and stepped away from Kiumi. "Excuse me Sasami and Miss Bitch, I have to go see Yosho now."  
Kiumi said to both of them. Then she walked out of the house with Ayeka looking really mad and Sasami just, well staring.   
  
  



End file.
